waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
101 Dalmatians/International
One Hundred and One Dalmatians has been dubbed into many languages, with The dubbing mainly having been done between 1961 and 1995. Brazilian Portuguese * Pongo - Domingos Martins * Prenda (Perdita) - Maria Alice Barreto * Cruella de Vil - Olga Nobre * Roger - Hélio Colonna * Anita - Simone de Morais * Nana (Nanny) - Margarida Rey * Gaspar (Jasper) - Roberto de Aleto * Horácio (Horace) - Hamilton Ferreira * Coronel (Colonel) - Macedo Neto * Capitan (Captain) - Castro Gonzaga * Collie - Aloysio de Oliveira Catalan * Pongo - Jordi Brau * Perdita - Balén Roca * Roger - Salvador Vives * Anita - Marta Barbará * Nanny - Marta Martorell * Cruella de Vil - Roser Cavallé * Jasper - Miquel Cors * Horace - Adriá Frias * Danny - Joan Carles Gustems * Colonel - Manuel Lázaro * Sergeant Tips - Xavier Fernández * Captain - Joan Crosas * Patch - Masumi Mutsuda * Quizmaster - Jordi Estadella * Towser - Enric Arquimbau * Collie - Oriol Rafel Danish * Pongo - Preben Uglebjerg * Perle (Perdita) - Lis Løwert * Robert (Roger) - Ebbe Langberg * Anita - Jytte Grathwohl * Cruella De Vil - Berthe Qvistgaard * Nanny - Kirsten Rolffes * Jesper (Jasper) - Ole Monty * Harry (Horace) - Elith Foss * Obersten (Colonel) - Johannes Meyer * Sergent Tips (Sergeant Tibbs) - Paul Hagen * Danny - Aage Winther-Jørgensen * Kaptajnen (Captain) - Bjørn Spiro * Trofast - Karl Stegger * Additional voices: Elith Foss, Eva Nystad, Tommy Kenter, Jan Priiskorn Schmidt, Lone Christiansen, Mogens Brandt, Karl Stegger, Lillian Tillegreen, Inger Stender, Kirsten Søberg & Paul Schleisner Dutch (1982 Dub) * Pongo - Harrie Geelen * Perdita - Simone Rooskens * Cruella de Vil - Tonny Huurdeman * Roger - Flip van Duyn * Anita - Simone Rooskens * Horace - Paul van Gorcum * Jasper - Paul van Gorcum * Kokkie (Nanny) - Maya Bouma * Kapitein (Captain) - Luc Lutz * Sergeant Tibbs - Paul Haenen * Kolonel (Colonel) - Joan Remmelts * Dikkie (Rolly) - Annemarie Blans * Vlek (Patch) - ? * Towser - Harrie Geelen Dutch (1995 Dub) * Pongo - Marcel Maes * Perdita - Beatrijs Sluijter * Cruella de Vil - Gerrie van der Klei * Roger - Stan Limburg * Anita - Tuffie Vos * Horace - Rudi Falkenhagen * Jasper - Paul van Gorcum * Kokkie (Nanny) - Lies de Wind * Kapitein (Capitan) - Hero Muller * Sergeant Tibbs - Olaf Wijnants * Kolonel (Colonel) - Ger Smit * Dikkie (Rolly) - Kim Roets * Vlek (Patch) - Nick Lommerse * Towser - Ger Smit European Portuguese * Pongo - Paulo Oom * Prenda (Perdita) - Margarida Rosa Rodeigues * Cruella de Vil - Natália Luiza * Roger - Mário Redondo * Anita - Paula Fonseca * Nana (Naniy) - Cláudia Cadima * Gaspar (Jasper) - Manuel Coelho * Horácio (Horace) - Carlos Macedo * Coronel - Manuel Coelho Finnish * Roger - Petteri Sallinen * Anita - Katja Soininen * Pongo - Matti Olavi Ranin * Perdita - Carita Mäkelä * Cruella de Vil - Hannele Lauri * Horace - Jyrki Kovaleff * Jasper - Tom Wentzel * Hanna (Nanny) - Rauha Rentola * Danny (Brown Great Dane) - Esa Saario * Kapteeni (Captain) - Veikko Honkanen * Eversti (Colonel) - Keijo Komppa * Kersantti Tapsu (Sergeant Tibbs) - Jarmo Harjula * Kuoro (Choir): Ulla Hakola, Leena Liimatainen, Päivi Hilska, Topi Lehtipuu, Markus Bäckman, Matti Holi & Markku Pihlaja French * Pongo - Roger Carel * Perdita - Sophie Leclair * Cruella d'Enfer (Cruella de Vil) - Lita Recio * Roger Radcliff - Roger Rudel * Anita Radcliff - Claude Chantal * Nanny - Henriette Marion * Jasper - Claude Bertrand * Horace - Paul Bonifas * Le Colonel - Jacques Berlioz * Le sergent Tibs - Pierre Morin German (1961 Dub) * Pongo - Gerd Vespermann * Perdita - Uta Hallant * Cruella de Vil - Gisela Reißmann * Roger - Ernst Jacobi * Anita - Maria Körber * Jasper Badun - Harry Wüstenhagen * Horace Badun - Franz Nicklisch * Nanny - Inge Landgut * Pfarrer - Ewald Wenck * Danny -Alexander Welbat * Pip - Harry Wüstenhagen * Towser - Peter Schiff * Lucy - Anita Höfer * Colonel - Erich Fiedler * Sergeant Tibs - Gerd Duwner * Captain - Jochen Schröder * Collie - Horst Niendorf * Labrador - ? German (1980 Dub) * Pongo - Claus Jurichs * Perdita - Liane Rudolph * Cruella de Vil - Beate Hasenau * Roger - Eckart Dux * Anita - Gisela Fritsch * Jasper Badun - Jochen Schröder * Horace Badun - Gerd Duwner * Nanny - Brigitte Mira * Pfarrer - Anton Herbert * Danny - Wolfgang Völz * Pip - Wolfgang Ziffer * Towser - Joachim Cadenbach * Lucy - Ingeborg Wellmann * Colonel - Arnold Marquis * Sergeant Tibs - Wilfried Herbst * Captain - Gerd Holtenau * Collie - Gerd Holtenau * Labrador - Joachim Nottke * Queenie - Inge Wolffberg * Princess - Eva-Ingeborg Scholz * Duchess - Inge Landgut * Kuh (The Cow) - Erika Rehhahn * Die Welpen (Puppy 1) - Jörg Conradt * Die Welpen (Puppy 2) - Jeanette Blümel * Die Welpen (Puppy 3) - Oliver Redsch Hungarian (1964 dub) * Pongó - László Horváth * Perdita - Myrtill Nádasi * Szörnyella de Frász - Hédi Váradi * Roger Radcliffe - Flórián Kaló * Anita Radcliffe - Karola Csurös * Nanny - Klári Tolnay * Jasper Badun - Gábor Agárdy * Horace Badun - Dezsö Garas * Ezredes - József Képessy * Tips örmester - Róbert Rátonyi * Kapitány - János Zách * Foltos/Paca - András Steiner * Penny/Pelyhes - Imre Agárdy * Pufi - András Bán * Pötyi/Kuksi - András Bán * Danny - Ottó Szabó * Terrier - Ilus Vay * Öreg Nózi - Sándor Siménfalvy * Lucy - Margit Pogány * Királyné - Anna Báró * Hercegné - Mária Mezey * Hercegnö - Tunde Szabó * Collie - János Gálcsiki * Kvízmester - Iván Verebély * Labrador - István Perlaki * TV-reklám - János Garics * Miss Birdwell - Erzsi Vajay * Graves felugyelö - László Kemény * Mr. Simpkins - János Dömsödi * Pap - István Prókai * Teherautó soffor - László Bánhidi * Autószerelö - György Szoó * Dalmata kölykök - Imre Agárdy, András Bán & András Steiner Hungarian (1995 dub) * Pongó - Tibor Szolnoki * Perdita - Anna Györgyi * Szörnyella de Frász - Aranka Halász * Roger Radcliffe - Armand Kautzky * Anita Radcliffe - Edit Farkasinszky * Nanny - Palma Gyimesi * Jasper Badun - Vilmos Izsóf * Horace Badun - Endre Botár * Ezredes - László Helyey * Tips örmester - Péter Barbinek * Kapitány - Dénes Ujlaki * Foltos/Paca - Gergö Szentesi * Penny/Pelyhes - Juli Szönyi * Pötyi/Kuksi - Csongor Szalay * Danny - Gábor Vass * Terrier - József Varga T. * Öreg Nózi - István Uri * Lucy - Erzsi Pásztor * Királyné - Márta Martin * Hercegné - Mari Némedi * Hercegnö - Ágnes Csere * Collie - Tibor Kristóf * Kvízmester - István Velenczey * Labrador - Gyula Balázsi * TV-reklám - Gábor Melis * Miss Birdwell - Ilona Györi * Graves felugyelö - Sándor Rosta * Mr. Simpkins - Sándor Rosta * Pap - Imre Surányi * Teherautó soffor - Imre Surányi * Autószerelö - István Imre * Dalmata kölykök - Ákos Herkes, Dóra Berkes, Ilona Molnár & Olivér Varga Icelandic * Pongó - Felix Bergsson * Perla (Perdita) - Sigrún Edda Björnsdóttir * Grimhildur Gráman (Cruella de Vil) - Steinunn Ólína Þorsteinsdóttir * Ragnar (Roger) - Þorhallur Sigurðsson * Anita - Vigdís Gunnarsdóttir * Jasper - Hjálmar Hjálmarsson * Hörður (Horace) - Örn Árnason * Fóstra (Nanny) - Þóra Friðeikdsdóttir * Kapteinn (Captain) - Jóhann Sigurðarson * Sergeant Tibbs - Eggert Þorleifsson * Danni (Danny) - Pálmi Gestsson * Bolla (Rolly) - Halla Vilhjálmsdóttir * Flekkur (Patch) - Þorvaldur Þorvaldsson * Additional voices: Halldóra Geirharðsdóttir & Inga Ómarsdóttir Italian * Pongo - Giuseppe Rinaldi * Colonnello (Colonel) - Giorgio Capecchi * Gaspare (Jasper) - Renato Turi * Crudelia De Mon - Rosetta Calavetta * Nilla - Lydia Simoneschi * Regina - Wanda Tettoni * Lucy - Guiliana Maroni * Rudy (Roger) - Gianfranco Bellini (speaking) * Rudy (Roger) - Franco Bolignari (singing) * Peggy - Flaminia Jandolo * Sergenete Tibs - Oreste Lionelle * Scottie - Lauro Gazzolo * Orazio - Vinicio Sofia * Anita - Maria Pia Di Meo (speaking) * Anita - Tina Centi (singing) * Presentatore del quiz - Sergio Tedesco * Pastore - Emilio Cigoli * Tony - Gino Baghetti * Danese - Glauco Onorato * Annunciatore TV - Vittorio Cramer * Labrador - Luigi Pavese * Principessa - Giovanna Scotto * Pizzi - Sandro Acerbo * Rolly - Andrea De Leonardis * Lucky - Roberto Chevalier * Capitano (Captain) - Mario Pisu Japanese (1962 Dub) * Pongo - Isamu Tanonaka * Perdita - Kuniko Kashii * Roger - Kyosuke Maki * Anita - Ranko Mizuki * Cruella - Hiroko Takarabe * Jasper - Kazuo Kumakura * Horace - Shunji Sayama * Patch - Takayuki Hashimoto * Rolly - Atsumi Murakami * Sergeant Tibbs - Osamu Saka Japanese (1981 Dub) * Pongo - Michihiro Ikemizu * Perdita - Yoneko Matsukane * Roger - Rokuro Naya * Anita - Miyuki Ichijo * Cruella de Vil - Michiko Hirai * Mrs. Birdwell - Reiko Senou * Lucy - Reiko Senou * Nanny - Kazuko Makino * Queenie - Terue Nunami * Jasper - Kazuo Kumakura * Horace - Yasuo Yamada * Colonel - Toshirou Hayano * Patch - Keiichi Fuji * Lucky - Yosuke Miya * Rolly - Yasufumi Hayashi * Spoty - Takahiko Tatsuke * Sergeant Tibbs - Kiyoshi Komiyama * Scotty - Isao Sakuma * Possible Fonswater - Shun Yashiro * Towser - Tetsuya Kaji * Captain - Yoshito Yasuhara * Danny - Isao Sakuma * Princess - Miyako Shima * TV Announcer - Tetsuya Asado * Collie - Ichirou Murakoshi * Quiz Master - Yoshito Yasuhara Korean * Pongo - Kim Jun * Perdita - Cha Myeong-Hwa * Roger - Lee Gyu-Hwa (speaking) * Roger - Kim Seong-Gi (singing) * Anita - Ham Su-Jeong * Nanny - Kim Jung-Hee * Cruella de Vil - Song Do-Soon * Jasper - Yoo Dong-Hyun * Horace - Yoo Hae-Moo * Danny - Park Sang-Il * Colonel - Lee Bong-Jun * Sergeant Tibs - Jang Gwang * Captain - Jeong Gi-Hang * Patch - Lee Dae-Won * Lucky - Oh Hyun-Cheol * Rolly - Ahn Min-Young * Penny - Jang Jeong-Yoon * Freckles - Kim Beom-Jun * Pepper - Lee Sang-Jun * Puppy - Noh Ji-Yeon * Girl Puppy - Seo Jae-Hee * Boy Puppy - Noh Jae-Min * Quizmaster - Choi Byeong-Sang * Mr. Simpkins - Lee Ho-In * Inspector Craven - On Young-Sam * Miss Birdwell - Choi Soo-Min * Towster - On Young-Sam * Lucy - Lim Soo-Ah * Collie - Lee Ho-In * Queenie - Lim Soo-Ah * Princess - Choi Soo-Min * Duchess - Song Yeon-Hee * Labrador - Lee Bong-Jun * Truck Driver - On Young-Sam Mexican Spanish * Pongo - Luis Manuel Pelayo * Perdita - Beatriz Aguirre * Cruella de Vil - Carmen Donna-Dío * Roger Radcliffe - Fernando Fernández * Anita Radcliffe - Carmen Molina * Nanny - Maruja Sen * Horacio (Horace) - Francisco Colmenero * Gaspar (Jasper) - Juan Domingo Méndez * Coronel - Alberto Gavira * Sargento Tibbs - Pepe Ruiz Vélez * Towser - Salvador Carrasco * Patch - Alfredo Rosano * Lucky - Diana Santos * Penny - Diana Santos * Rolly - Fernando Rosano * Capitán - Guillermo Romano * Collie - Guillermo Romano * Danés - Ciro Calderón * Lucy - Carlota Solares * Presentador de televisión - Luis Manuel Pelayo * Presentador del concurso - José Manuel Rosano * Inspector Craven - Arturo Fernández * Srta. Peralta - Beatriz Aguirre * Reverendo - Francisco La Rué Norwegian * Pongo - Kim Haugen * Perdita - Guri Schanke * Roger - Johannes Joner * Anita - Beate Eriksen * Cruella de Vil - Eli Anne Linnestad * Nanny - Wenche Foss * Jasper - Per Theodor Haugen * Klaus (Horace) - Sverre Bentzen * Obersten (Colonel) - Helge Jordal * Sersjant Tibs (Sergeant Tibbs) - Åsleik Engmark * Kapteinen (Captain) - Erik Hivju * Danny - Paul Åge Johannessen * Rulle (Rolly) - Simen Hauge Paulsen * Flekken (Spot) - Fridtjof Linge * Mannen på TV (Man on TV) - Anders Hatlo * Additional voices: Solfrid Heier, Kari-Ann Grønsund, Knut Risan, Inger Teien, Dennis Storhøi, Elisa Estrada Holteng, Lene Aune Hauge, Carina Boreh, Roy Bjørnstad, Leif Christian Hunskaar, Hans Fredrik Løvold, Julia Onsager Steen & Kjetil G. Rogne * Instruktör: Ola Solum * Dialogoversetter: Håvard Rype * Sangoversetter: Börje Andersson * Produksjon: Håvard Rype, Norsk Filmstudio AS * Lydteknikk: Nils Alveberg, Tore Barstad, Tormod Ringnes, Morten Solum, Opus Film AS * Lydmiks: Gunnar Meidell, Norsk Filmstudio AS Polish * Robert Radcliffe - Andrzej Herder * Anita Radcliffe - Barbara Dzido * Cruella de Mon (Cruella de Vil) - Maria Gorecka * Pongo - Maciej Malek * Czika (Perdita) - Alicja Krawczykowna * Niania (Nanny) - Helena Wilczynska * Baryla (Horace) - Slawomir Misiurewicz * Nochal (Jasper) - Bohdan Wroblewski * Pulkownik (Colonel) - Aleksander Fogiel * Sierzant Czmych (Sergeant Tibbs) - Andrzej Herder * Kapitan Kon (Captain Horse) - Ludwik Benoit * Pies (Dog) - Andrzej Satiuk * Paczek (Rolly) - Janusz Pomaski * Ges (Goose) - Irena Kwiatkowska * Ksiadz (Priest) - Jerzy Przybylski * Additional voices: Maria Bialobrzeska & Jerzy Cwiklinski Polish * Robert Radcliffe - Jan Piechocinski * Anita Radcliffe - Karina Szafranska * Cruella de Mon (Cruella de Vil) - Ewa Szykulska * Pongo - Marcin Kudelka * Czika (Perdita) - Krystyna Kozanecka * Niania (Nanny) - Katarzyna Laniewska * Baryla (Horace) - Marek Frackowiak * Nochal (Jasper) - Ryszard Nawrocki * Pulkownik (Colonel) - Aleksander Fogiel * Sierzant Czmych kot (Sergeant Tibbs cat) - Jaroslaw Boberek * Kapitan kon (Captain horse) - Tomasz Zaliwski * Ges (Goose) - Irena Kwiatkowska * Additional voices: Agnieszka Para, Jerzy Rostkowski, Jan Mayzel, Norbert Jonak, Andrzej Arciszewski, Wojciech Machnicki & Jerzy Mazur Swedish (1961 Dub) * Pongo - Hans Lindgren * Roger - Per Myrberg * Perdita - Birgitta Alm * Anita - Kristina Adolphson * Cruella de Vil - Gaby Stenberg * Nanny - Sif Ruud * Jeppe (Jasper) - Nils Hallberg * Hjalle (Horace) - Rune Halvarsson * Sergeant Rapp (Sergeant Tibbs) - Stig Grybe * Översten (Colonel) - Olof Thunberg * Terriern (Terrier) - Cecilia Stenhammar * Kaptenen (Captain) - ? * Labradoren (Labrador) - Sven Holmberg * Svartis - Roland Grönros * Miss Birdwell - Ullacarin Rydén * Kommissarien (Commisar) - Gösta Prüzelius * TV- frågeledaren (TV Quizmaster) - Bernt Friberg * TV-hallåmannen (TV Announcer) - Olle Björklund * Kor (Cows) - Carin Swensson, Mona Andersson & Lena Ewert * Radiosångerska (Radio Singer) - Gaby Stenberg * Mekanikern (Mechanic) - Per Myrberg * Prästen (Priest) - Hans Lindgren * Chauffören (Driver) - Hans Lindgren Swedish (1995 Dub) * Pongo - Anders Öjebo * Roger - Ulf Källvik * Perdita - Jasmine Wigartz * Anita - Monica Forsberg * Cruella de Vil - Mona Seilitz * Nanny - Birgitta Fernström * Jeppe (Jasper) - Hasse Andersson * Hjalle (Horace) - Michael Börstell * Danny - Gunnar Uddén * Kaptenen (Captain) - Bo Maniette * Översten (Colonel) - Bo Maniette * Sergeant Rapp (Sergeant Tibbs) - Ulf Peder Johansson * Mulle (Rolly) - Viktoria Börstell * Tuff (Patch) - Calle Börstell * Trofast - Ingemar Carlehed * Collie - Ingemar Carlehed * TV-hallåmannen (TV Announcer) - Ingemar Carlehed * Labradoren (Labrador) - Bertil Engh Turkish * Roger - Hazim Körmukcu (speaking) * Roger - Halit Ergenc (singing) * Anita - Funda Oskay * Cruella de Vil - Bedia Öztep * Pongo - Kerem Yilmazer * Perdita - Özlem Altınok * Nanny - Alev Emre * Jasper - Toygun Ateş * Horace - Ismail Incekara * Colonel - Ayton Sert * Captain - Nur Subasi * Tibbs - Deniz Oral * Roll - Duygu Kanver * Patch - Merit Karatas * Penny - Göksin Ates * Lucky - Göksen Ates * Freckles - Görkem Ates * Danny - Ayhan Kahya * Towser - Zafer Önen * Lucy - Yasar Özdemir * Collie - Cengiz Kucukayvaz * Queenie - Özlem Ayyildiz * Princess - Melisa Kenter * Duchess - Özlem Coskun Category:Disney International dubs Category:Disney Swedish dubs